Rising From Ashes
by JagPanth-Chan
Summary: A new school called Leningrad and their hard work's to win against Nishizumi Style.


[ **Rising From Ashes** Part I ]

After a long month out in the sea Jatkosota's school ship the Ilnarinen docks onto mainland Japan. Same went for other schools. As well as the usual ships there was another, smaller more unusual ship docked at the other side of the port.

But that wasn't it at all, the hull having a big red star on the sides that reads LENINGRAD.

It was the new Russian themed school that got opened a few months ago. Having better and bigger tanks than Pravda as well as better tankers.

70 years ago, was the first Russian school to use Sensha-Dou. This school used the latest CCCP tanks. They crushed every school. 30 years ago, after an incident in their last match, they quit Sensha-Dou. Incident was the new tank they got accidently had real ammunation in it. It was am ISU-203.

Sensha-Dou was banned in this year.

Now they have better tanks, and they are rich, powerful, and have more members. Pravda is now their shadow. Klara was one of the sub-commanders of this school but the school was too political for her so she transferred to Pravda.

Olga, a student from Leningrad Academy walks out the deck of their school ship stretching. Olga was one of the commander of the new IS-3 Russian tank.

Commander of Leningrad Academy was 2 girls, Anastasiya Natelin and Viktoriya Natelin. Both were sisters. Their style name was Natelin-style. Anastasiya didn't liked her, but they were teammates, sisters and they were good at Sensha-Dou.

50 years ago, Natelin-style destroyed Nishizumi-style in an annihilation match made in Stalingrad. After that they were the most famous school in the World.

Until the **accident** happened.

League was starting this year. Leningrad wanted a match with Oarai. A friendly match. Somehow Oarai won with shooting the Anastasiya's flag tank with Panzer IV. They saluted each other. Miho said I would like to fight with you in the future again. Anastasiya and Viktoriya said nothing.

The first official match started. The tanks Leningrad had was 3 IS-3 tanks, 2 KV-3, 10 T34-85. Enemy was Saunders.

Saunders had Pershins, they thought they were unstoppable. Thinking that Leningrad only has T34's and IS-2's.

But no, Anastasiya's and Viktoriya's tanks were IS-3's. In first hour, Anastasiya take out 3 Pershings and Olga take 2. Viktoriya take out 8 Shermans. Saunders lost the match. Everyone was suprised. [ **"Ruskie bias!" - Arisa** ]

Next matches were Maginot, Yoghurt and BC Freedom. They lost in first hours of the match with Leningrad losing 0 tanks. [ **BC Freedom VS Leningrad OVA ComingSoon** ]

At that time, Gloriana, Anzio and Kuromorimine students transferred to Oarai after the university's defeat. Next match was Oarai.

Match started. Annihilation. Oarai had 1 ChurchilL 2 Panthers. Tiger I and II, Matilda, Crusader, CV-33, Panzer IV and other Oarai tanks. In 11th min, Olga's IS-3 were taken out by Miho's Panzer IV. Viktoriya was very angry.

3 T-34's were taken out by Darjeeling and Erika. Both Panthers were taken out by Natelin sister's.

Natelin sister's also take out Darjeeling, Anchovy and other Oarai tanks. Erika and Maho took out 5 more T34's with Leopon Tiger P.

KV-5 wasn't used because it had technical problems from the match with Saunders.

Natelin sister's took out Erika, Maho and Viktoriya shoot each other in the same second, they both got taken out. Anastasiya and Miho was left.

Will Nishizumi style win against Natelin style after 50 years? We'll see it on the next episode.

[ **BC Freedom Academy/ Maginot VS Leningrad OVA** ]

BC Freedom Academy and Maginot was in the same match with Leningrad. Because of Political disagrees, Commander of the BC Freedom didn't want Maginot tankers in match.

French tanks were taken out by Olga and Anastasiya. After seeing that BC is losing, Maginot got angry and joined too but they didnt shooted at Leningrad.

 **They shot at BC..**

After that BC and Maginot had a fight between each other because of BC Freedoms commander's decision.

Match was over early because of Friendly fire.

[ **Rising From Ashes** Part II ]

Anastasiya and Miho. Drifting and firing at each other.

Viktoriya, swearing in Russian from back. Suddenly, Miho. Shoots Anastasiya's IS-3's tracks. She tried to get closer but IS-3 was shooting at Panzer IV.

She was drifting her Panzer IV, letting IS3 shells to shoot Side skirts. Anastasiya shot Panzer IV's turrets back.

Making the Horizontal Turret Drive stop.

Miho retreated. Anastasiya's crew was repairing the track while Miho's crew was repairing turret drive. Miho repaired fast and Anastasiya get in her tank and they started shooting at each other again.

Using all shells they have, even machine guns.

Miho drifts to be able to shoot engine like she did with Kuromorimine, suddenly her tracks gets broken too fast and loses control, Anastasiya shoots her engine. Match's over.

Leningrad won the match. after 40 years they had no fear anymore.

They still wanted a rematch with Kuromorimine. Because the match in Kursk wasn't finished due to the "accident".

After the match, they've gone to the grave. They put candles and flowers all over the graves of the comrades they lost 40 years ago in the Kursk match. They started singing Soviet anthem, drinking. They were happy. They won. Nishizumi style was finally defeated. By Natelin style.

The girl that was killed in accident was Darya. She was in KV-4 and The false ammo was used by ISU-203. Before the kursk match started, they trained in there. If they didn't trained, that ISU could've shot Kuromorimine members.

Leningrad was rising from ashes...


End file.
